jamlegendfandomcom-20200213-history
Playing with Guitar Controllers
You can use JamLegend with any guitar controller out there. As long as your computer recognizes the controller, there is generally a way to map the controller to the keys of JamLegend. These instructions are a work in progress, so if you experience any trouble at all with installing this equipment, send us an e-mail at info@jamlegend.com, post to our GetSatisfaction controller thread, and definitely add anything that you think would be useful. For Windows USB Guitar Controllers (Guitar Hero II, III, GHWT, RB1, RB2 on XBOX 360, PS2, PS3 and for Wii RockBand) Using XPadder Running XPadder''' XPadder- Helpful JamLegend Tutorial from Avi pOfgJ5S_Az8 # Download Xpadder here: http://xpadder.com (light version) http://files.filefront.com/Xpadder5+3zip/;13344012;/fileinfo.html (bigger version that has images of guitar controller, etc.) # After taking Xpadder out of the folder, you can run the program as a stand-alone exe. Remember that every time you play you'll have to run XPadder. # You'll be asked to save your Profile (which is the exact keyboard mapping you're working on), you can save it to your documents or to your desktop. If you skip, you can always choose the location to save this profile. # Plug in your console guitar and Windows should recognize the device. For PlayStation 2 guitars, you will need a PS2 - USB converter and for some XBOX guitars, you will need to buy the XBOX wireless adapter. # After you've plugged in your console guitar, you will now map the guitar controls to keyboard keys, e.g. strum up = up arrow. '''''Recognizing Guitar Controls 1. Click the New button on the top left of XPadder. 2. Next, click the DPAD tab, check enable, and click detect. It will ask you to press up, down, left and right, go ahead and strum up and down. The left and right buttons can be left blank or you can map it to the dpad on your controller. Xpadder should now recognize your up and down strum. 3. Next, go to the Buttons Tab and press EVERY BUTTON on your guitar. 4. Click the Finish tab and click close. OPTIONAL: You may also download the larger controller pack which allows you to overlay a guitar image on XPadder: http://fileforum.betanews.com/detail/Xpadder/1148671810/1 Mapping Guitar Controls to Keyboard # You're now ready to click each of the square buttons and map them to a keyboard number. # After you click each button, you can press the button on your computer keyboard to map it. For example, let's start with the green button on the guitar. Click the square and press the # 1 button on the keyboard. You've now mapped the green key to the #1 button. # Do the same for all the rest of the buttons: 1,2,3,4,5, and up and down. Take note, the buttons on the guitar are not always in complete numerical order, so the order could be 1,2,4,3, and 5 or 4,2,3,1,5. NOTE: You can also map one of the bottom keys to space bar so you can pause your gameplay. Credits: Huge thanks to members of the Frets on Fire community (see http://www.fretsonfire.net/forums/viewtopic.php?f=1&t=1934&st=0&sk=t&sd=a ) who provided the initial instructions for our game. Wii Guitar Hero 3 Controllers Using GlovePie Connect Your Device # Make sure your computer has Bluetooth enabled. If you don't have it enabled, you may have to purchase a Bluetooth receiver and/or download BlueSoleil. Some additional information can be found here: http://www.fretsonfire.net/forums/viewtopic.php?t=1934 . # In your start menu, you should have a Bluetooth devices icon. When you click on that, you can detect and add a device. # When your computer is looking for the Wiimote, press the 1 and 2 buttons together. The LEDs on the Wiimote should start flashing. Mapping your WiiMote to Keyboard Inputs # Download GlovePie # You will need to run a script in Glovepie for your controller. You may find the script at File > Open . You can find some relevant GlovePie scripts here: ## Frets on Fire- Rednano12's Guitar script for the GH Wii controller. ## Wii GH3 Script http://www.honkeykong.org/?p=83 ## Here's a Script that works for JamLegend: http://rapidshare.com/files/217275731/JamLegend.PIE After pressing run go to options and map the correct buttons for the keys, otherwise it won't work. # After copying and pasting the click the Run button in GlovePIE. The LEDs on the Wiimote don't stop flashing unless you click Run, then Stop. Just press Run again to continue using the script. # Make sure to map your guitar buttons correctly because of the guitar controller configuration needs to change. For Mac Wii Guitar Hero 3 Controllers using JamLegendWii JamLegend Wii in Action! rF-MvEQYPHY # Download the JamLegendWii program here. # Unzip the file, double-click the application, and follow the instructions. Congratulations, you have now mapped your Wii wireless GH3 guitar to your PC and can now use it on JamLegend! PS2/PS3 Rock Band Controllers using ControllerMate ControllerMate- Helpful Frets on Fire Tutorial 6cwBjAHrQWc Software for your Mac # Download and install ControllerMate, a software that allows you to hook up and configure 3rd party controllers. # Download and install Tattiebogle's PS3 Controller, which should allow ControllerMate to find your PS3 controller. Configuring ControllerMate # Plug-in your controller. # I suggest watching the video on the right (particularly :50 to 1:30) so that you understand how to configure your guitar. The more detailed configuration should be to set your buttons to correspond to the 1,2,3,4,5 buttons and the start button to the space bar button. # Each of your guitar controls should now be set to a keyboard number, which should allow you to rock out! Wii Rock Band Guitar Controllers using GamePad Companion # Plug-in your controller. # Download GamePad Companion here : http://www.apple.com/downloads/macosx/games/utilities/gamepadcompanion.html # Go to System Preferences and click on "GamePad Companion". # Once GamePad Companion is open, your controller should be recognized (e.g. Harmonix RockBand Guitar) and should have the keys available. From here, click on the dropdown of each of your keys and press the button on your keyboard, e.g. first green button, enter #1 from your keyboard. # Repeat this step for all the other keys, e.g. strum up and strum down buttons mapped to up and down. XBOX360 Guitar Hero Controllers Only tested using the wired Guitar Hero X-Plorer (original, white). However, there is a Microsoft USB adapter that works with Prefs360 that is sold by Microsoft for $20. http://www.xbox.com/en-US/hardware/x/xbox360wirelessgamingreceiver/ so you're in luck if you only have the wireless XB360 controllers. # Install Prefs 360 http://tattiebogle.net/index.php/ProjectRoot/Xbox360Controller/OsxDriver # Follow the Controllermate instructions above. Other Helpful Links * ScoreHero Wiki Controller Compatability Guide * Using XBOX 360 Guitar Hero Controller on Frets on Fire * Using Glovepie with your Wii Remote * Wii GlovePie Scripts - Frets on Fire * Wii-Linux GlovePie introduction * Frets on Fire- Using a Guitar Hero controller with various instructions * Frets on Fire- Using XPadder * Video Tutorial how to install the Xplorer Guitar with Xpadder Category:Tutorials Category:Controllers